Song Fic's
by DemonFireDragonGurl4568
Summary: This is a whole bunch of song Fis i will be makig because i wanted to make this one so please read it i like it i hope you do to ples review
1. Default Chapter

o.k. this is a random song fic because I had to do I t because I love the song and I will do 2 and they will both be in the same section but with 2 different people Hiei and Spirit o.k. so what I like the idea sue me they will be separated by this o.k so I want to start it now

I'll Be by (sorry I don't know the author some one burned the c.d. for me .)

Hiei walks along a dark area as he fells lonely ness and betrayal from some on he knew he could trust. He now knew he couldn't as he began to pace faster

Spirit felt sorrow she had betrayed some one who rarely trusted anyone with a simple mistake she had made. This made a deep part of her soul burn in sorrow and a deep wound in her heart form

'When darkness falls upon your heart and soul

I'll be the light that shines for you

When you forget how beautiful you are

Ill be there to remind you

When you cant find your way I'll find my way to you

When you troubles come around, I will come to you'

Hiei found hatred form and clenched his fists but avoided it and kept walking deeper and deeper into the darkness….. The darkness he had no idea were he was it was just,….a never ending tunnel of pain.

Spirit decided she had betray to many people especially the one she had turned her back on that she never wanted to… she soon sat there… in the coldness of the night thinking how to end it all at one time. It wasn't like any one would care no one would even miss her

'I'll be your shoulder, when you need some one to lean on

Be your shelter when you need some one to see you thru

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll the rock that will be strong for you

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel the rain fallen down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be'

Spirit sat at the edge of a cliff remembering all the good times her the Urameshi gang had, had. It stung her heart knowing all that would end but she took a breath and felt a wince of pain as her cautious told her not to do it … to do other wise but she ignored it and standed it the cliff about to plunge into the icy waters and onto the sharp rocks at the bottom

Hiei had caught a note that read 'Hiei I'm sorry but I must go there is no way I can live knowing what I did I'm sorry but I'm leaving this earth…..This world forever. Spirit' Hiei wondered was she really going to do this or just stay here with no time to spare he raced off to save Spirit.

'And when your there with no one there to hold

I'll be the arms that reach for you

And When you feel your faith is running low

I'll be there to believe in you

When all you find is lies I'll be the truth you need

When you need some one to run to

You can run to me'

Spirit sighed this was the end of it all she knew no one would ever save her she didn't even want to bother writing the note but did incase any one did care enough to show it to Hiei or just wanted to watch her suffer. She held her breath as she held back a single tear but soon let it flow freely again. Soon enough flows of tears almost as if they were rivers were flowing down her cheeks staining them

Hiei looked every were, were he would think Spirit would do this. He looked every were besides the cliff and he raced after her to the cliff. He knew she was there, there was no other possible place she could be he searched ever were.

'I'll be you shoulder when you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter when you

Need some one to see you thru I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be '

Hiei had found Spirit at the cliff crying. He walked up to her but fell back. She had made her own force field to keep any one away. She noticed what she had done and turned showing her tear filled eyes and s stained cheeks. She decided….. Now.

'I'll be the sun

When your hearts filled with rain

I'll be the one

To chase the rain away'

Spirit jumped and dove into the icy ocean. Hiei ran to the edge of the cliff to see Spirit plunge into the cold dark water but she flew. Her wings had forced her. But she avoided it and made matters worse by flying higher and diving again but this time she grew a fin but she dove to deep and the pressure was unbearable to her lungs and crushed them. She no longer had the ability to breath as she swam to he surface to at least try but didn't make it and sunk to the bottom of the icy waters.

Hiei watched Spirits body sink to the bottom of the sea and dove into the water and got her up for air. But it was to late she was gone. Her soul now lies in the hands of Botan and it was her decision on what to do with her. Spirits once pale body began to regain color. She took a shallow breath and creaked open her eyes. "Thank You" she said as her fin disappeared and her wings helped her to stand

'I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter when you

Need some one to see you thru

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll e the rock that will be strong for you

The one that you will hold onto

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be'

So how do you like it please review thanks I hope you like it as much as I do oh yeah I donot own Yu Yu hakusho


	2. A life, a tragdy from secrety tiger

Silence

dfdg doesn't own any thing this will be a song fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody's Home By Avril Lavigne

Spirit walked around she had no were to go no were to live. No one trusted her, they killed her entire family. Her foster family that is. She soon broke into a sudden run, a drop hit the ground, she was crying. No one trusted her. No one loved her. No one needed her. It was a damn curse to live on this this hell hole of a place they call the world. She had no were to live, no were to be loved, why live much longer, her life should be gone.

__

' I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.'

Spirit ran faster and faster soon enough she fell and sobbed into the ground. No one there by her side, not even some kind of guardian angel to watch over her, she lived a cold lonely life. She got up and ran to a cliff near by the area.

__

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Spirit sat at the edge of the cliff just sobbing alone no one there to comfort her, or take her out of this. She was alone forever Oceans dead, her foster moms dead no ones home any time or ever again, she has no one to rely on to be there for her. She was sad and suicidal .

__

'Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Just as she was about to jump off she heard a voice, it was calling her name and screaming not to jump, she ignored it and plunged of the cliff but felt lifted. it wasn't her wings it was her guardian angles wings. She had caught her before she hit the ground. She looked at the angel but it wasn't a angel…it was a goddess. Her goddess it had crescent wings like hers in her goddess form. Decorated with stars and was wearing a blue dress. But Spirit was different she was a dark moon goddess but wasn't evil just dark.

__

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place Yeah  
Spirit was placed on her feet and the instant she touched the ground she turned into her Goddess form. She thanked the Guardian Goddess and she left. Spirit walked back towards the forest she had came out of knowing there is some one out there she could follow and be confident and all ways be loved.

__

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside

Spirit found her way back and sat down on the couch and thought about life in general. She should start to bury her family soon and when she does she will pray in front of every grave and figure out the puzzle of life.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
